


after dark

by nightswatch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this tumblr post:<br/>"les amis having a sleep over and enjolras is moaning grantaire’s name in his sleep and grantaire is wide awake like “wtf" and he thinks it’s courfeyrac playing a joke on him by doing his enjolras impression."</p>
            </blockquote>





	after dark

Grantaire shifted under his blanket. The current position he was in was getting entirely too uncomfortable, but he didn’t dare to move. They were at Combeferre’s, their movie night had somehow turned into a sleepover and he had ended up on a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor with Enjolras next to him.

Which was the main reason why he was still wide awake. Because, not only was he next to him, no, he’d turned around and now his head was resting against Grantaire’s back. That had been about an hour ago and Grantaire hadn’t moved an inch ever since.

He sighed quietly. He was pretty sure that everyone else was fast asleep, except for Courfeyrac and Jehan maybe, he kept hearing Jehan giggle, followed by a quiet _shush_ from Courfeyrac. Someone was snoring softly, probably Joly, and someone else was snoring loudly, almost definitely Bahorel.

He tugged at his blanket, which would have been too small for an infant, his feet were sticking out and they were starting to get a bit cold. It had more the size of a towel than a blanket actually. He’d had a bigger one but Enjolras had snatched it away from him, and like the idiot he was he’d let him keep it. Now he suffered the consequences. Frozen toes.

Enjolras let out a small sigh behind him, and somehow Grantaire really wanted to turn around, so he could look at him, but that would have been, first of all, a tiny bit creepy and, second of all, impossible because it was too dark to see.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will himself to sleep, because he was exhausted, but his brain wouldn’t shut up about the fact that Enjolras was right there next to him. He just had to think of nothing, nothing at all, and he would fall asleep.

Just keep all the thoughts of Enjolras out of his mind.

“ _Grantaire_ …”

His eyes flew open again. It was still dark. It was still quiet. But that had almost sounded like, well, like a moan. And it had sounded a lot like Enjolras’ voice. Which couldn’t be, really, because why would he say his name.

So, either Grantaire was hallucinating or someone was making fun of him with his best Enjolras impression. He immediately dismissed the first option. “Courfeyrac?,” Grantaire hissed.

“What?” Courfeyrac’s voice sounded muffled.

“Did you just…,” Grantaire trailed off, this was ridiculous.

“What?,” he asked again, a little louder this time.

“Never mind,” Grantaire grumbled.

His feet really felt frozen now. Just marvelous. Didn’t Combeferre have central heating or something? He could just steal his blanket back, he’d had it first anyway.

Grantaire nearly had a heart attack when Enjolras snuggled even closer to him. “Hm… Grantaire.” Yep, that was definitely Enjolras. Not as loud this time, luckily, so Courfeyrac and Jehan probably hadn’t heard.

“Christ,” Grantaire mumbled. What on earth was going on. Was Enjolras dreaming of him? He thought that pretty improbable, but if he was, then what the hell was he dreaming?

Grantaire would pay good money to have a peek at that dream. And he really shouldn’t be turned on by the idea of Enjolras dreaming god knows what involving him, but he surely felt… something. A little flattered, too, maybe.

And he didn’t want to move, still, but he didn’t really feel his right arm anymore, so he carefully rolled onto his back, trying not to wake up Enjolras, and finally, finally, he dozed off.

He woke up in the morning with Enjolras' fingers lightly curled around his upper arm, face closer to his than it had ever been. Grantaire took a deep breath and slowly inched away from him, pushing a pillow in his place when he got up. Enjolras mumbled something in his sleep and draped one arm over the pillow, making Grantaire wish he hadn’t moved.

Most of his friends were still asleep, but he saw that Courfeyrac was missing, and he heard people talking with hushed voices in the kitchen. He snuck over, opening the door as silently as he could, and found Combeferre and Courfeyrac sitting at the kitchen table, each with a steaming mug of coffee in hand.

“Good morning,” he muttered and went to get himself a mug as well.

“I took a picture of you and Enjolras, just in case you want it for your scrapbook or something,” Courfeyrac said with a smug grin.

Grantaire rolled his eyes. “Thanks a lot.” He actually _did_ want that picture, but he wouldn’t admit that to Courfeyrac. He’d have to find some other way to get it.

Courfeyrac just kept grinning, and he saw that even Combeferre was smiling at him, but didn’t say anything.

“Can I go wake everyone up now?,” Courfeyrac asked, looking at Combeferre, “Even Grantaire is awake, I want to get breakfast, I’m _starving_.”

“They’re all going to hate you,” Combeferre warned, a smile playing around his lips.

“I can live with that,” Courfeyrac whispered and ran off into the living room with a loud squeal.

Grantaire could hear protests, shouts and laughter, and almost wanted to go join them, but changed his mind when Enjolras came shuffling into the kitchen. “’Ferre, they’re having a pillow fight, you might want to stop them before they tear everything you own apart.”

Combeferre got up, mumbling curses under his breath.

“Coffee?” Grantaire held up a mug for Enjolras, who took it wordlessly. “So, what did you dream about last night?,” Grantaire asked, trying to look at him as innocently as possible.

The shade of red Enjolras’ face turned resembled that of a tomato. It was priceless. “Nothing,” Enjolras responded, a bit too quickly. “Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Grantaire said with a shrug, “you just seemed a bit restless.”

“Ah,” Enjolras nodded. “Well, I don’t remember, so…”

Enjolras took his mug and turned around to leave, and Grantaire, feeling he couldn’t just let him go that easily, added, “You were also talking a bit… saying names and stuff.”

Almost in slow motion, Enjolras turned back around, eyes wide. “And what… what did I say?”

Grantaire grinned. It wouldn’t be fun if he told him, now, would it?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, this just sort of happened.  
> (which means that becky made me do it.)


End file.
